


It's Never Too Late to Start

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Older Characters, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing Slytherins are good at, it's waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Too Late to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Snaco_Soiree Fest](http://snaco-soiree.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [Badgerlady](http://badgerlady.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.

"Should've known I'd find you here," Draco says, stepping into the library, ice clinking in his glass.

Severus sets aside the book he's been reading—he never misses an opportunity to peruse the shelves when he visits the Manor, though the darkest of the tomes are either at the Ministry or kept in one of the rooms that Draco never enters—and puts out the cigarette he's been smoking in the ashtray that floats beside him. 

"All the guests have gone? And Scorpius?" 

"Scorpius left at half nine. Had some last minute packing to do, he said." Draco shrugs, his hair mussed, one of the only ways Severus can tell it's been a long night of socialising as his robes are still impeccable. He finishes the last of his drink and sets the glass on the table. "The house-elves will show the rest out."

It must be later than Severus thinks if everyone's heading home. He stands slowly, his back reminding him he's not as young as he once was. He'll brew more of the topical muscle relaxing salve in the morning.

If only there was someone to apply it for him. He manages but it's not nearly as pleasurable.

"I should go," he says, walking to the shelf and slipping _Carnivorous Flora of Madagascar_ back into place.

"Don't." 

Severus turns and finds himself pressed to the shelves, Draco's hip hard against his own.

He wants this, wants Draco more than he would ever admit but he won't give in easily. Won't show his weakness.

"You're drunk, Draco," Severus hisses, trying to pull away, but Draco's grip on his arm is strong. 

"I might be," Draco says, his voice barely more than a whisper but the tone makes Severus shiver. "But I know what I want."

Severus knows it's cruel but he can't help but say, "What about your wife? Did she know?"

"I loved Astoria until the day she died." Draco's eyes flash with hurt but remain defiant. "I never betrayed her trust, if that's what you're implying."

Satisfied, and more than a little pleased that Draco had stronger morals than many pure-bloods of a certain persuasion, Severus says simply, "Why now?"

"I've done my duty," Draco says fiercely. "Scorpius is off to apprentice under the best Herbology Master in the Wizarding world. Father would be proud of what he's done to restore the Malfoy name."

"And your mother can keep an eye on him in Paris."

Draco softens at that. "She's over the moon that he'll be nearby."

Severus leans in closer, his lips a hairsbreadth from Draco's ear. He hears Draco's breath hitch. "Why _now_ , Draco?"

"I've waited long enough." Draco shifts just enough that his cheek presses against Severus's, skin still smooth even at this late hour. "You understand what that's like."

Severus thinks of the many things he's waited for in his life. He remembers clearly the moment he finally felt the burden he'd been carrying lifted, when he became free to do what _he_ wanted not what someone else required of him. 

He also knows how it feels to want someone who is just out of reach. Unattainable. Forbidden. 

Draco's no longer the boy Severus knew what feels like several lifetimes ago. He's the father of an adult son with fine lines developing around his eyes.

There was a time when Severus believed Draco wouldn't live to see his seventeenth birthday, let alone his fiftieth.

"Yes, I do." 

Severus bends his head and presses his nose to the column of Draco's neck, inhaling the scent of him. 

He slides a hand down Draco's side, bringing it inward until he finds Draco's length, hot and hard beneath his dress robes. 

Severus strokes him through the silky fabric. "Is this what you want?"

Draco lifts his head and crashes his mouth against Severus's. He tastes of whisky and raspberries and Severus can't get enough, in short order spinning them so it's Draco who's pressed to the wall, his hips moving of their own accord.

"God, more," Draco says between kisses, pulling at Severus's robes. "I want to suck you off."

Just the idea it sends a frisson of pleasure straight to his bollocks.

"How many times did you masturbate imagining a man's cock in your mouth?" Severus says, his cool fingers finally finding Draco's warm bare flesh, the head of his cock wet with precome. 

Draco looks at him with lust in his eyes, a sly smile curling his lips. "Not any man's. Yours."

Severus devours Draco's already red and swollen lips, his teeth catching on the tender flesh. He tightens his grip on Draco's length, stroking him with purpose now, almost desperate to make him come. 

Draco's head falls back, fingers tangling in Severus's silver streaked hair, as Severus assaults his neck, surely leaving marks. 

"Please... _fuck_ ," Draco gasps, and Severus feels the wet warmth of his come spreading over his hand and wrist. 

Severus's own erection is hard and aching. If they were younger, he'd take Draco on his hands and knees, fucking him on the well-worn Persian carpet. He could still, he's seventy not a hundred and seventy, but he's gone soft in his old age. If they're going to do anything more than a quick handjob, he wants to do it properly.

He finally releases Draco's cock and surreptitiously cleans them both up.

Draco stands there panting, face flushed and sweaty. Severus can't mistake the look of bliss on his face even if wanted to.

Which he doesn't.

"I should go," he says but makes no move to do so.

"Not until you give me what I want."

Climax hasn't dissuaded Draco then or made him see the full extent of his foolishness. 

Draco looks down toward Severus's groin then back up again. It's been some time since anyone has given him that sort of once over and it makes Severus feel warm all over.

"Please, Severus. Stay."

Severus huffs. "Do you at least have a bed in this absurdly large home?"

"Seven, maybe more." Draco laughs and walks toward the door. "We'll use mine. It's got fine Egyptian cotton sheets."

"Of course." Severus shakes his head and snorts, following Draco up the stairs. "Nothing but the best for Draco Malfoy."

Draco pauses on the stair above Severus and turns halfway around. "That's right. Only the best." He then takes Severus's hand in his and leads Severus to his bed.


End file.
